


I cut my hair

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [95]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Other, Silena is lovely, Trans Will Solace, and girl, cecil is a good friend, cecil is crap at cutting hair, haircut, happy boys, lou ellen is there, pre lightning thief, pure fluff, they're all really young in this, this is a good hearted fic, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: 11 year old Will originally asked Cecil to cut his hair but it didn't turn out very well.  Silena to the rescue.
Relationships: Lou Ellen Blackstone & Cecil Markowitz, Lou Ellen Blackstone & Will Solace, Will Solace & Cecil Markowitz
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	I cut my hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhh what do I say about this fic? its cute and also Will is cute as hell. The ultimate trio "Will, Cecil and Lou Ellen". I literally can't think of anything to say so Enjoy the fic I guess.

Cecil was just casually sitting on his bunk in the Hermes cabin, relishing in the rare moment that he was the only one in here.

So when the door burst open and the small ball of sunshine that he somehow calls a friend rushed into the cabin, to say he was frightened was an understatement.

"Ow!" Cecil cried out as he hit his head on the ceiling, "Will what are you doing?"

"Cecil this is extremely important and I need something from you!" Will exclaimed, rocking back and forth on his heels. His long blond hair tied up in a loose ponytail.

"Jeez... you nearly gave me a heart attack," Cecil grumbled, climbing down from his bunk.

"If you had a heart attack you'd be fine because you're in the presence of a doctor," Will boasted proudly.

"You're not a real doctor," Cecil ruffled Will's hair, "but what do you need."

"I need you to cut my hair," Will said very firmly.

"Me?" Cecil coughed, "are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you to cut my hair," Will insisted, poking Cecil in the chest, "okay?"

"Like... are you sure you're sure? 'Cause I'm not good at cutting hair," Cecil furrowed his eyebrows.

"You cut your own hair," Will tugged at the hem of his shirt (which used to be Cecil's shirt).

"Yeah but my hair is already short, and all I do is cut off chunks that are getting a bit too long," Cecil put one hand on Will's shoulder, "don't you want someone that actually knows how to cut hair. I wouldn't even trust myself to cut my hair if I had hair like yours."

"I don't care, I trust you," Will insisted.

"I'd at least trust Lou Ellen to do it," Cecil protested as Will dragged Cecil out of the Hermes cabin.

"Shh this is important, brother bonding time," Will said with a grin, "Lou Ellen is busy right now and this is very important."

"Yes I get that it's really important but—" Cecil cut himself off and sighed, "Nevermind, yeah. I'll cut your hair."

"You didn't have a choice."

Cecil licked his lips nervously as he was dragged into the Apollo cabin.

Will dug around the desk for a pair of scissors.

"Last chance for you to back out of this," Cecil said as Will handed him the scissors.

"Shut up and do it," Will insisted.

"Okay..."

Cecil sat Will down in the desk chair and spun Will around to the back, "Lou Ellen is going to kill us."

"It'll be fine."

Cecil almost cut Will's ear off at one point but tried his hardest to cut Will's hair in a way that would at least be acceptable to have in public. When he was finished there was a huge pile of blond hair on the ground now.

"Oh, gods..." Cecil muttered, setting the scissors down and finding a mirror, "Will I am so sorry."

Will's head was a mess of short fluffy curls that stuck out in every which way. Cecil handed him a mirror.

Cecil clasped his hands together, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched Will look at his hair in the mirror, his expression was unreadable. 

When Will turned back to Cecil, there were tears in the corners of his eyes, he grinned from ear to ear, "I love it!"

"Why are you crying then?" Cecil exclaimed, panic creeping in his voice. 

Will threw his arms around Cecil, "Thank you."

"You're welcome..." Cecil hugged Will back cautiously.

Will pulled away and looked back in the mirror, "it's me..." he mumbled, touching the ends of his hair.

Cecil cracked a smile, putting his hand on Will's shoulder, "it's you, Will."

"We need to show Lou!" Will said, bouncing on his heels.

"Let's clean up first..." Cecil said, gesturing to the hair everywhere.

"Right..." 

Will went and found a broom and started to sweep up his hair, "do you think she'll be surprised?"

"Yes."

"No one's going to recognize me," Will said, his eyes widening with surprise.

"I think people'll recognize you," Cecil chuckled, "your freckles give you away."

"You're no fun."

* * *

Will was dragging Cecil through camp trying to find Lou Ellen when they were stopped by Silena.

"Oh gods, Will," she grabbed his arm as they were rushing past, "what happened to your hair?"

"Do you like it?" Will asked, "Cecil cut it for me."

Cecil paled a few shades at the glare that he got from Silena.

"How could you let this evil man cut your hair Will," Silena asked, running her fingers through his choppy hair, "oh gosh..."

"Do you not like it?" Will slumped his shoulders.

"No, no, I love it! It looks so cute on you but it's so messy..." Silena muttered

"He peer pressured me," Cecil insisted, holding his hands up in front of himself.

"Will, honey, please let me fix your hair up," Silena begged, "there's no order to it."

"My hair is curly though..."

"Please..."

"Okay?" Will cocked his head to one side.

"Will, I'm gonna go find Lou Ellen and we'll be down by the dock when you're done," Cecil said, patting Will on the back, "I said you should have gone to someone that knows how to cut hair."

Will squinted at Cecil, "you sell yourself short."

"You're the short one," Cecil teased before jogging off.

"You've got dirt in your hair Will," Silena said, taking a slow breath, "when was the last time you even washed your hair?"

"Uhh... yesterday... maybe?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of your hair," Silena said.

* * *

Will padded down the dock, trying to be as quiet as possible. He couldn't even suppress a smile.

"Guess who!" he shouted at Lou Ellen and Cecil who were sitting by the end.

"Look at my handsome brother," Cecil exclaimed, spinning around and taking in Will's hair which was saved from Cecil's horrible cutting job.

"Woah, Will, look at you," Lou Ellen gasped, cupping his cheeks in her hands, "you look so cute."

Will grinned.

"Silena did a good job," Cecil marveled.

"I love it!" Will said.

"Look at my little man all grown up," Lou Ellen teased.

"I'm older than you," Will said, poking Lou Ellen in the side.

"By like a week."

"Eh, irrelevant." 

Will laughed and crossed his legs in front of himself, "I feel good."

"We're glad," Cecil wrapped his arm around Will's shoulder.

"I feel like myself."

"That's amazing," Lou Ellen said.

"Let's go cause trouble!" Will exclaimed.

Lou Ellen and Cecil shared a concerned look.

"Maybe let's not..." Cecil said, "I'm not liking this new haircut if it's going to turn you into a trouble maker."

"I would like our Will back please and thank you," Lou Ellen ruffled Will's hair. He gave a squawk of protest and scooted away.

"I was joking," Will insisted, crossing his arms in front of his chest before mumbling, "kinda."

"You'll go to bed tonight and in the morning if you still want to cause trouble, then we'll cause trouble," Cecil explained, "so don't go causing trouble tonight."

Will sighed but agreed, "I wanna show off my hair cut to everyone."

"Let's do it, where are your siblings?" Lou Ellen agreed.

Will jumped to his feet and dragged Lou Ellen and Cecil with him, "I think they're in the infirmary."

The three of them ran off to find their friends to show off Will's new hair.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also to all you couple people that read all my fics and comment a ton, I notice y'all and thank you guys (you know who you are). It means a lot to me to know that people care about my fics. Anyway thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
